Lips Red as Blood
by loveandcreativity
Summary: AU where Rachel Berry is Snow White, but it's a lot more complicated than that. With her lips red as blood, hair black as night, and skin white as snow, she has a target on her heart and The Evil Queen wants it. But who is the Evil Queen? M for violence.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"You are, my queen." The Queen smiled but the mirror was not finished. "But there is another."

"Who?" The Queen demanded.

"A girl who you know of. Her name is Rachel Berry."

The Queen became furious at this statement, "What can I do then? Tell me how to destroy her so I can become the absolute fairest." The mirror did not respond. "I said, tell me!"

"If you consume her heart, then you will rule all. You will then have everything you want, my queen."

The Queen pondered this for a moment, "If my subjects find out that I've killed a girl, they will no longer love me as they do."

"They already love you, my queen. What is the death of one girl going to change?"

The Queen's nostrils flared, "They will fear me!"

"They already fear you. I know of some subjects wanting to overthrow you."

"I must consume her heart quickly then. They will have no choice but to live under my rule, for I will rule all," The Queen concluded.

"Yes, my queen. I suggest that you hire someone to bring her heart to you, a huntsman perhaps."

The Queen walked away from the mirror for a moment. She paced the floor and then faced the mirror again. "I know who."

"May I ask who you are thinking of, my queen?"

"Finn Hudson," The Queen smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is an idea I'm thinking of expanding on (I probably will, tbh). Anyway, it's the story of Snow White (Rachel Berry), The Evil Queen (you'll find who that is later), and the Huntsman (Finn Hudson). Chapter one will be here soon!**


	2. One

Quinn laughed loudly. Puck put his arm around her and laughed along. Quinn laid her head on Puck's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Puck was not like normal boys in the kingdom. Instead of the usual short hair style, he opted for a mohawk. His clothes were darker than most. He preferred jousting to sparring. Queen Fabray disliked him, she said he was unruly and dangerous. Quinn did not care for her mother's opinion of him. They had to meet in secret anyway, for Quinn did not wish to have restrictions on her life because she disobeyed her mother's orders. Every Friday they would meet under their special tree. It was big and tall. It shaded them from the sun. Quinn felt like it protected her from the world. The world that would judge her for seeing a boy like Puck. Puck wished that Quinn was more proud of him, he would never say this aloud though. On Saturday's Quinn was allowed to go to the town to be with people her own age, eighteen. Puck was nineteen. Quinn would usually go to the town and meet up with Puck and their friends

There were Tina and Mike, very nice people who loved to dance. They were not in the highest class but they did have money. Mercedes and Sam weren't very rich, but they also weren't poor either. Santanna and Brittany were very odd, Quinn thought. It seemed to her like they could be more than just friends. But the idea was foreign to her. Kurt had never been in a relationship before, he seemed to have no interest in any of the women Queen recommended to him. Arite was the poor crippled boy. Quinn had secretly donated to his family money so they could afford him a decent wheelchair. Lastly, there was Finn Hudson. He loved combat.

"I wish we could just go away somewhere. Together, forever. I am only in bliss when I'm with you," Quinn blurted out.

Puck removed his arm from her shoulder. He looked at her with confusion, "Why don't we?"

Quinn sighed, "You know why, Puckerman. I am the Princess, I cannot just run away. I just wish I could."

Puck's eyes darted to the ground. He focused on a blade of grass. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn huffed and stood up.

"I must go, Father will be worried if I am not back in time for dinner. Goodbye," Quinn turned to leave.

Puck stood up and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Quinn put her hands on the side of his face and made the kiss deeper. They broke apart.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn blushed. She embraced Puck. "I love you too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Quinn turned around and walked off. She whistled for her horse, Carnelian, named for the color of her pelt. Carnelian came running towards Quinn. She stopped when she got next to her. Quinn hopped on easily, even though she rode without a saddle. Her mother told her that it was not ladylike, Quinn ignored her. Quinn's heels hit Carnelian's sides. She galloped in the direction of the castle.

Once they got there, Quinn quickly slid off of her horse. She brushed dirt and grass of the back of her black casual pants and walked to the castle doors.

"Good evening, Princess Fabray," a guard by the name of Jared greeted her.

"Yes. Same to you, Jared. Though I wish you would call me Quinn," she frowned.

"So sorry Pr-Quinn, have a good dinner," Jared said as he lifted his spear, letting her pass.

Quinn nodded to him and walked inside. Holly, the maid and nanny, rushed up to Quinn as soon as she entered.

"Darling, where have you been? Oh, it doesn't matter. You need to go and change right quick, dinner will be ready shortly. The Queen will have a fit if you're wearing that to dinner!"

"Calm down, Holly. I'm going to change now-"

"Put on something extra nice, the King and Prince of Harella are here. Your mother wishes for to marry the Prince, to unite the Kingdoms. I have said too much. Now, go change," Holly shooed Quinn up to her room.

Quinn had to collect herself before walking up the steps. Anger consumed her thoughts. Why would her mother do this? Who was this Prince anyway? Quinn walked to her closet and looked for the prettiest dress she could find. It was a simple red dress. It was not poofy and had beading around the waist. She slipped it on. Then, Quinn sat down at her vanity and brushed out her hair. When everything was in order she went down the stairs.

Quinn walked into the dining room and seen three people she had never seen before at the table. She assumed they were the King, Prince, and Princess. The girl was too young to be the Queen. Quinn sat down in between her mother and father, across from the Prince.

The Prince was very handsome. His hazel eyes glanced at Quinn but then looked at his sister. The boys hair was gelled down and combed mostly to the right. Quinn looked down at her plate, not making eye contact.

"Welcome. You must the lovely Princess Quinn Fabray. I am Howard, King of Herella. These are my children," he said gesturing to the boy and girl next to him, "Prince Blaine and Princess Rachel."

"Good evening to you," Rachel greeted Quinn. Quinn nodded to her.

"How nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"Thank you. It is very nice to meet you as well. Even though I was not aware of your coming," Quinn stated. Her mother pinched her side and she bit her lip to keep from yelping.

"I did not have time to tell her, she was out riding her horse all day," her mother said, defending herself.

"You have a horse? I just love horses!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn ignored her. She picked up her fork and started picking at her beans. Once they all finished eating, the King went with Quinn's mother and father. Rachel, Blaine, and Quinn all went outside to the stables.

"This is her, my Carnelian," Quinn said petting her.

"What a lovely horse, and name," Rachel said. She lifted her hand and asked, "May I?"

Quinn nodded. Rachel started petting Carnelian as well. Blaine gestured for Quinn to follow him. She did.

"I know this must be very...weird for you. My father wants me to court you, but I do not want to. I hope you do not take offense," Blaine whispered.

Quinn let a sigh escape her. "It is a relief, I did not wish for you to court me. But may I ask, why?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Quinn nodded. "I am not interested in women. For reasons I do not know, I cannot love them."

"Are you interested in men? It is fine to tell me, I will tell no one."

"Yes, I think I am. So, what is your reasoning for not wanting me to court you?" Blaine asked.

"I too, love someone else. My mother dislikes him so my love must be kept a secret."

Blaine laughed, "Ah, yes. Parents are not very accepting are they not?"

"No, they aren't," Quinn nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Rachel could not hold it in anymore. She stopped petting Carnelian and turned around fiercely. "How dare thee! It is bad that you do not love my brother, but even worse that you love someone your mother disapproves of!"

"Rachel, you are overreacting, as always," Blaine said.

"No Brother, I am not. And you, how can you be interested in men? You were supposed to continue the bloodline!"

"Well, now it must be you. Isn't that what you wanted anyway, Sister?"

"No, tis not. I must go tell the Kings and Queen the things I've overheard," Rachel turned to walk away. Quinn picked up her dress and walked quickly in front of Rachel.

"You cannot! Your brother could be killed. And as for me, my love could be killed. Please, do not speak of the conversation you have heard. Have you ever been in love, Rachel?"

"Yes, once before."

"Then you must know, that true love will conquer no matter what. If your brother and I were to marry, neither of us would be happy. You wish your brother to be happy, don't you?"

"I suppose. I will not speak of what I have heard tonight. I just thought I would be getting a sister soon. I guess I am not," Rachel looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry," Quinn went to put her hand upon Rachel's shoulder. Rachel walked away before she could.

Quinn turned back to Blaine, "This is the last time you'll see me, for awhile at least."

"Yes, it is. Goodbye Blaine, it was nice to meet you," Quinn shook his hand when he walked over.

"You too." Blaine walked out of the stables. Quinn followed shortly after.

Their carriage was pulling away as she walked up. The guard let Quinn back inside. She walked directly to the stairs. She was about to go up them until her mother asked for her to come to the sitting room.

"Yes Mother?"

"Well, did the boy like you?"

"Sadly, no. He did not wish to court me. Though, I did not wish to court him either," Quinn stood up and walked away. Her mother did not call after her, as she usually did.

Quinn ran up the steps and into her room. She threw off her dress. Instead of changing into a nightgown, she instead went to sleep in her underclothes. She had a dreamless sleep.

~oOo~

Quinn slid off of Carnelian's back. She seen that Puck wasn't yet at their spot. She sat under the tree and waited. She looked around but still no Puck. She decided the he might be picking up food, or drinks, or something, for them. There was no other reason for him to be late. After an hour, she was worried. Where was he? Quinn decided that he must not be coming today. But wouldn't he have told her that yesterday?

Quinn whistled for Carnelian. She galloped over. Quinn hopped up on her back and rode off. Once she got to the castle Jared let her in. The Queen was coming down the stairs when Quinn entered.

"Home so early? Did you not feel like riding today, or is your lover not where he was supposed to be?"

Quinn put on a hard face. She did not speak for a couple of seconds. "What are you talking about?"

"You damn well know what I am talking about! I asked you not to see this boy, yet you do it anyway! Why must you defy my orders?"

"I love him Mother! You do not understand!"

"You cannot love him anymore, for he is dead."

Quinn felt her face crumble. Tears of anger and sorrow threatened to fall, but she did not let them. Instead she put her face in her mother's. "How dare you. How dare you take away my love!" she spat. "Who told you? Who told you!"

"That Princess, Rachel. I wish she was my daughter, for she is a good girl. Unlike you!"

Suddenly, Rachel appeared at the doorway.

"Did someone say my-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Quinn yelled at her. She ran over to Rachel and grabbed her shoulders.

"I-I am sorry. I thought maybe your mother would give you and your lover a blessing."

"I asked you not to say anything. Do you not know how to listen? Now he is dead! This is your fault!" Quinn's hand crossed Rachel's face with a loud slap.

Rachel put her hand to her cheek.

"I-I-" Quinn stammered. She turned and ran up to her room.

Quinn's face slammed into her pillow. Tears fell from her eyes and soaked the fabric. Though her sobs were silent, they shook her whole body. Puck was the only one she would ever love.

Rachel was now her enemy. And oh, how she hated her.


End file.
